


Fight For My Life

by abcsupercorp



Series: SG season 5 pain relievers. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara almost dies, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lots of Angst, Post Reveal, SuperCorp, don't read if this is sensitve, lots of angst i almost cried, mind controlling alien, spell, wynonna earp based fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena gets kidnapped and almost witnesses the love of her life die for her.Trigger Warning: This story involves almost death, as it talks about a gun. It's almost a homicide without actually touching her because the alien (who  merely targeted and spoke the words Kara's internal demon deep down) has placed Kara under a mind controlling spell and convinces her Lena's better off without her. it isn't suicide but if it still seems triggering to you, please do not read.





	Fight For My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Wynonna Earp "Jolene (3x5)"

Lena Luthor was angry at the world, at Lex, at Eve, and especially at Kara. She was beyond angry. She hated herself, she felt so stupid thinking Kara actually trusted her. She just didn't know what the truth was. 

Leaving L-Corp one evening, a group of masked men wearing all black came over and they then managed to kidnap Lena. She tried her best to fight them off but there were too many. Deep down, part of her prayed that Kara would rescue her. When they arrived at the old warehouse, they removed the bag over her head. She realized she was on a lower floor, hands chained together while another masked man had another woman on the balcony. 

"unmask her" one of them demanded. The man at the balcony unmasked the woman, it was Kara. She noticed right by Kara's feet was Kryptonite. Assuming she's been held here for a few hours, Lena knows she's weaker than ever. 

"Kara!" Lena gasped, "Kara, you have to get us out of here, please! I'm so sorry I've been so awful to you, please Kara" she begged.

"She can't hear you" someone said, "she's not in control of her own mind" 

"What have you done to her?" Lena yelled, "What did you do to her, you bastard!" 

The man merely chuckled, amused at Lena's sudden anger. 

"Oh Lena" He snapped his fingers and the man holding Kara dragged her down and tossed her right by Lena's feet, sitting her upwards. She looked so tired and upset, face stained with tears and her eyes looked like she hasn't slept in years, "I am only doing what you want to do to her deep down inside. Making her pay" Lena shook her head.

"No" She gulped, "NO! I do not want to hurt Kara, do you hear me Kara? I don't want to hurt you. You have every right to keep it a secret" 

"Like I said, she can't hear you. She can only hear me, isn't that right, Kara?" He told her as he stroked Kara's hair. Lena growled. 

"Don't touch her!" She growled, He smirked.

"Untie her" he demanded, they untied Kara, who was still unable to hear Lena's cries. 

"Kara" Said the man as he handed her a loaded gun, "You know what to do".

Kara gulped as she placed the loaded gun towards her head. "I do, sir" 

"Kara? what are you doing? Stop" Lena began to panic. 

"You betrayed her, Kara, you hurt the woman you love" he spoke, "you disgust her"

"No" Lena gulped, tears falling down her face, "NO! Don't listen to him Kara, you don't disgust me. I love you, Kara, I still do, don't listen to him! he's lying" 

"She trusted you, and all you did was LIE" He spoke closely to her ears. "She's better off without you, they all are" 

"No, no, Kara" Lena shook her head, "NO I know you're in there. Kara, please, don't leave me, Fight this Danvers, Fight! I know you Kara and you are strong" 

"She put you on a pedestal, Kara, and all you did was crush her heart. The only way to end her pain is for you to be gone.." he spoke, "for good" he whispered in her ear. 

"Lena doesn't need me anymore.." Kara's voice trembled, "She deserves to be happy"

"You make me happy Kara Danvers, YOU. Kara, please, if you're in there, I don't care if you're Supergirl, PLEASE" Lena was hysterical now.

"Do it" The man said, "you know what to do to end her pain"

"End her pain" Kara said, her breath was trembling heavily, she closed her eyes and placed a finger on the trigger. 

"NO!" Lena yelled, "KARA, DON'T" 

Kara's hands were trembling, she looked over and the trance was almost gone.

"I..I can't" Kara told him, "I can't do that to Lena, to my family."

"Yes you can Kara! it's for the best, it's equal pain you brought upon her" He told her.

"You're right Kara, you can't do this to me, please don't!" Lena begged.

"She still loves me deep down, and I have everyone else" Kara began to tell herself.

"yes Kara, yes! you do. Think about your sister! think about Alex, Think about Alex" Lena shouted. 

"Alex" Kara spoke softly, picturing her red haired sister attacking her with kisses when she got home from college, "Alex loves me, Winn loves me, James loves me. J'onn, Clark, Lois, Aunt Martha, and my parents" she spoke softer, "my mother" 

"And me! Kara, and me, Sam, Kara think about Sam and Ruby, think about Kelly, Brainy, Nia, think about your family, Kara, we all love you." Lena kept trying to talk her out of it.

"You hurt her Kara! you don't deserve her" He told her.

"and Lena, I know Lena loves me still, deep down. She's hurt because of the secret, yes, but she loves me, she still does" Kara told herself. 

" I do, Kara, I do!" Lena cried, she was trying to bring Kara out of the trance, "I LOVE YOU, Kara" 

"I'm here.." Kara said, lowering the gun down with her trembling hands, breath trembling as tears ran down her face, "And I stay, and I would NEVER PUT THEM THROUGH THAT, because I love them back" putting the gun down.

"Yes Kara, you stay, you stay" Lena sobbed. Head still trembling, Kara turned her head and looked up at Lena.

"Lena?" she said.

"Yes, Kara, it's me" Lena said, "darling, you broke the spell"

Kara wiped her tears and tested her laser vision, which worked again.

"I did" She replied.

"NO" The man growled. "get her"

Kara used whatever strength she had left and managed to fight each one of the men off. She landed and untied Lena's hands, who fell into Kara's arms, sobbing heavily.

"Kara" She cried as she peppers Kara's face with kisses, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"Shh, it's okay Lena" Kara replied. "I deserved it for hurting you"

Lena shook her head furiously and placed a kiss on Kara's lips.

"no, you don't, it was your secret to keep. I love you, Kara Danvers" She whispered.

"and I love you, Lena Luthor" Kara replied as she crashed her lips onto Lena's. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the angst.


End file.
